


And I found myself mourning, for a childhood that I thought had disappeared.

by yeahboiislay



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Kevin is bi and you can fight me, Neil and kevin share their childhood memories, Wow, and plot-twist they actually have good memories, turns out they both watched horrible histories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay
Summary: With a note of humour in his voice, Kevin responded: "The reason I'm bisexual." Nicky choked on his drink. Kevin smiled, "He is one of the actors in Horrible Histories and let's just say when he played Dick Turpin, it was an eye-opener for a lot of us. The cultural impact Mathew has on British television is immense."The Foxes share their childhood memories and learn what Horrible Histories is. Neil realizes that he did have a childhood. Even though it wasn't a conventional one.[Short Drabble based on a headcanon of mine]
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day & The Foxes (All For The Game), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	And I found myself mourning, for a childhood that I thought had disappeared.

Neil sat on a counter, lost in thought. It was his second year as a student at Palmetto State University. His second year as a striker for the Palmetto Foxes Exy team. His second year as _Neil Josten_. The foxes sat in the living room, trading childhood stories. Yes, the foxes were from broken families and broken homes. But they all had a childhood, in a sense. Foods they munched on and television shows they religiously watched. Everyone roared with laughter when Renee mentioned something called ' Carmen Sandiego'.

Well everyone but Neil and Kevin. Kevin sat with a scowl on his face.

When the laughter died down, Matt stood up, walked up to Neil and slug his arm around Neil's shoulders. With his usual enthusiasm, Matt asked Neil "Dude you may have had a weird-ass childhood but you have to know Carmen Sandiego or some other children's show." When he was on the run with his mother, tv was a luxury that was rarely with him. But when he did get time, his mother always chose what to watch. Her choice never changed, no matter where they were. They watched a selection of British shows. Maybe it was because she was born and raised in the United Kingdom.

After a moments thought, Neil spoke "I used to watch a lot of Horrid Henry. I had the purple hand flag and everything. Horrible Histories was one of my favourite shows. My mum liked it too because it was educational and I apparently 'wouldn't be an idiot for life' after completing the series. Well, she's kind of right because I can recite the Kings and Queens of England from memory." For the first time in the whole night, Kevin showed interest in the conversation, "You _are_ an idiot for life." He paused, "I used to watch Horrible Histories with my mum too. Funnily enough, for the exact same reason. Except that it worked with me." Everyone was silent. Out of sheer stupidity, Aaron blurts out, "you don't know how to do taxes Day." Kevin scoffed "We didn't learn about taxes in the nest. There was no need, everything was done off the books anyways."

Both Neil and Kevin had not touched any alcohol: and yet they were freely talking about their pasts. The air was still and no one moved. Dan looked at her drink. Did Andrew drug them? Because this was not normal. Andrew stared at Dan with confusion. She discreetly pointed at him and then her glass. Andrew shook his head while he put his hands up in a shrug. Horrible histories? Horrid Henry? What were they talking about? Andrew had a hunch on what the 'Kings and Queens' song was. Neil had the tendency to mutter in his sleep. Neil coughs into his elbow, "So. Mathew Baynton huh?" Kevin let out a laugh, "Dick Turpin to be exact." Renee took a break from braiding Allison's hair, "What is Horrible Histories? I'm guessing it's a European thing as only you two understand. And why is Mathew Baynton or Dick Turpin so important?"

Kevin and Neil had a visual conversation.

**How are we going to explain this now?** Neil asked with his eyes.

**Do I look like I know?** Kevin replied.

**I'll explain what Horrible Histories is-** Neil started,

**-And I'll explain the cultural impact Mathew Baynton has.** Kevin finished.

"Horrible Histories" Neil explained "is a children's t.v show based on the Horrible Histories books. They were written to get kids interested in the 'boring' parts of history. The show had songs and a lot of jokes. But everything was historically accurate. Oh! and the host was this talking rat puppet called Rattus Rattus. His catchphrase was "that's 100 per cent Accu-rat."

Aaron scratched his head and asked. "You watched a t.v show with a talking rat puppet? That is weird." Kevin retorted. "You watched a t.v show with a purple talking dinosaur Aaron." Before anything could happen, Allison butted in. "Okay, we get that Horrible Histories was a t.v show that you guys used to watch. But who, or what, is Mathew Baynton?" With a note of humour in his voice, Kevin responded: "The reason I'm bisexual." Nicky choked on his drink. Kevin smiled, "He is one of the actors in Horrible Histories and let's just say when he played Dick Turpin, it was an eye-opener for a lot of us. The cultural impact Mathew has on British television is immense." Matt grinned, "Should we watch some Horrible Histories so we can figure out that all the hype is?" Everyone cheered and Kevin quickly put the first episode on. Neil on the floor in front of Andrew. Andrew leaned forward, rested his chin on Neil's head and whispered, "You okay Junkie?" Neil nodded his head, lost in thought.

All he could think was that he found himself mourning, for a childhood that he thought had disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this headcanon I had a while back  
> (https://yeahboiislay.tumblr.com/post/188830362554/neil-and-kevin-both-watch-derry-girls-and-horrible)


End file.
